Drunken Nights
by weaselbadger
Summary: Mai has gotten into a rut and started drinking, and much to her dislike has attracted the criminal Jet's attention. One shot Jai. Rated T for some smutty stuff.


_A/N: Two glasses of wine and this is the product of it. Hope you like it. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. **

* * *

She never was one to admit it, but drinking had become a regular thing to her. To feel the heat of the liquor run down her throat at an alarming rate gave her such a rush. Not to mention it was better than just sitting around doing nothing. Of course, she had never gone past her limit before, but with the sudden change of events in her life she thought it best to change that. Starting tonight. Her eyes scanned the bar, the usual crowd of thugs and criminals began to trickle in in pairs, most of them aching to feel the same rush she was so hooked on. It gave her a sense of feeling, and made her understand that she wasn't the emotionless woman she grew up as. No, she was much more than that. She had feelings, and knew how to express them when she wanted to.

"Drinking again, Stabby?" His cocky tone rang through her ears as the breath from his voice tickled her ear lope. She didn't flinch, didn't even raise an eyebrow at the man who decided the seat next to her was the best spot for him tonight. He had done this almost every night for the past two weeks.

"Go away, Jet," Her voice was calm as she took another sip of her beverage. A shiver went down her spine as she finished it up. Within two seconds of her setting it down there was another, full to the brim.

"Oh don't be that way, we are drinking partners after all," He nodded down the glass, "Take it, I'll get another."

She decided then that maybe she wouldn't kill him just yet.

"I was just admiring the weapon smith of that dagger your concealing," Mai narrowed her eyes at him, her mental attention turning to her sleeve. Perhaps he wasn't as stupid as he looked. If he could see the dagger hidden within her clothing, what else could he see?"You must be pretty good to have so many,"

"Just leave me alone," It didn't work, he only move in closer, face inches away from his. _One more move, pretty boy, and you'll see just how good I am. _She could feel the heat radiating from his body, reminding her of the firebenders back home. Of Zuko. Her mood turned drastically as she glared at the boy in front of her. How dare he remind her of that man. If she had a right mind the cocky earth peasant would even be alive anymore. But seeing as her vision was starting to turn cloudy, and her thoughts following suit it almost seemed impossible. That's when she noticed it, the look in his eyes. It was wild, almost inhuman and it drew her in. For some reason she couldn't help but soften her glare into a confused stare, wondering just what this man had been through in his life.

She recalls the first time they met and how he had almost killed her because she was Fire Nation. He was so intent on stabbing her to death that he couldn't even take in the fact that she was wearing earth peasant clothes, _and _working at an Earth Kingdom tea shop. Still, he had given her a run for her money, and made their meeting worthwhile. It had taken almost a week for him to see that she wasn't like the rest of her lost nation. To see that she wasn't going to burn him to a crisp or throw away his life with a sweep of her sai. But now that's he's grown accustom to her, he follows her around every night, not even noticing the countless other women pining for his attention. She almost regrets not killing him. _Almost._

"You're staring awful hard, Stabby," His voice brought her back from her trance. His face had not moved, and Mai couldn't help but suddenly feel uncomfortable.

"I said leave me alone," Two inches to her right. He followed suit, not changing the distance between them. Was he trying to die tonight? She could feel the alcohol's effects begin to take a hold of her; her moral standards slowly slipping. The golden pupils in her eye socket began to flutter, taking in his face until finally stopping on his lips. A small piece of wheat stuck in between them, the end of it tickling the tip of Mai's nose. She came to the conclusion that she hated it. It irritated her, and if he was going to keep this distance she was going to do something about it. Without thinking two of her slender finger came up, a small smirk appearing on her face as she watch Jet flinch at their sight. She placed the wheat in between her index finger and thumb, pulling it out of his mouth and placing it into her own. If he was going to stay, then by the spirits she was going to have her fun toying with him. "On second thought, you can stay,"

"Hey now," He reached over for his weed, but was denied by Mai's quick reflexes. If she had known he was this easy to upset she would have done this ages ago. She had slipped out from underneath the table, a sly smirk lining her lips. "Give it back, Stabby. You don't want me to have to make you,"

She wondered if he even knew her name as she darted to the other side of the bar, Jet quickly behind her. Her vision began to haze as she hit a table with her hip, her arms preparing for the fall she knew was bound to happen. But as the seconds past she found herself tilted with someone's firm grasp aroun her wrist. He pulled her up, his body slamming into hers. She nearly lost her breath, her cheeks flushing. Her conscious then made itself know, all the years of nobility training and teaching flooding her mind. _This wasn't proper. A lady wouldn't get drunk and flirt relentlessly with some peasant. Think of what your father would say! _Her mother's words echoes through her mind, and even with Jet's unchanging stare she couldn't help but feel the need to get out. Only, she didn't _want_ to. This was exactly what she wanted, to be free, to figure out who the real Mai was. Not to stick by strict rules and be an obedient wife. She had left everything; Zuko, Ty Lee, even the promising future of being Fire Lady, all to find herself. And here she was her eyes becoming softer, her body seemingly melting under Jet's firm grasp.

She hadn't expected it at first, but when his lips reached down and grasped the other end of the wheat from her lips she couldn't help but feel the heat rise to her face. _Just one. One kiss wouldn't ruin her._ Surely she could just blame it on the alcohol, saying it was nothing but a mistake and then try to kill him. But when their lips met, it turned into more than just _one kiss_. She knew she couldn't even blame it on the alcohol at this point. This was all her doing, and she liked it. Her eyes shot open, lips still locked in battle with Jet's. "Stop," It was weak, and he didn't give in, only tightened his grasp on her, fingers lacing with her hair. As he began to lead a trail of kisses down her neck she found her voice, "Jet, we're in public," It seem to hit a cord with him as he suddenly stopped, seriousness filling his eyes. With one nod, he grasped ahold of her hand, interlocking their fingers together.

She took a deep breath, feeling the need to say no, but the will not to. As much as she hated to admit it, she wanted it. She wanted to feel some emotion, the alcohol wasn't enough anymore. She wanted _him._

He was leading her into the dark beyond of the woods, and if she wasn't so sure he was drunk she could have sworn he was going to kill her. As soon as they lights of the town had finally left their sight his hands had found their way once again to her body, lips colliding in his drunken state. As his fingers traced up her thigh she couldn't help but shiver. His touch was so soft, much softer than she had expected from him. As the heat began to rise in her chest the back of a nearby tree hit against hers, pinning her to it. This was it, he was hers and she wasn't going to regret one bit of it. At least until tomorrow morning when he was pinned to the same tree by her knives. No, she would enjoy this _for now. _


End file.
